Nick Grant
History Nick was born to a respected military general in the Coalition, and was raised with the highest education possible. However, he lived under high expectations and pressure from his parents, and dealt with far more stress than normal while growing up. At age eighteen, he enlisted in the army and rose to the ranks of sergeant in two years. Before he could advance any further, the Skulblakan Invasion began. Nick fought at Coruscant before escaping and safeguarding a civilian colony on a border moon. However, towards the end of the invasion, local wildlife, massive carnivorous worms, began to attack the colony and wiped out everyone except Nick himself before he was rescued by a passing smuggler vessel. Nick stayed with the smugglers until the invasion had been thwarted, at which point they joined the small city of ships that was forming under Clara Renner. He worked as a security sergeant of the perimeter, keeping people within the small city until more ships arrived and the rebuilding process could begin. He continued to work as security for over a year before he was assaulted coming home from patrol and thrown into a van to be drugged. He awoke aboard a transport ship, and attempted to escape, successfully killing four of his captors before being subdued and put under once again. Upon his second awakening, he found himself in a cell within a dark prison block. Two other prisoners were watching him through the windows of their cells. One, a man a few years his junior, simply watched, while the other, a woman his age, was floating four marbles in the air around her head. He was forced to learn how to use Skulblakan Atomic Destruction and Reconstruction, powers that had developed within him that he had been oblivious to. Aside from the confinement, he was treated quite well, getting good meals and bedding that betrayed his confinement. He was quite friendly with the security, and eventually even talked his way into getting a television and a hot tub in his cell, as well as the cell of the other young man, as the young woman turned it down. Personality and Traits Nick is a charismatic man who can convince anyone into running into hell alongside him. He cares about those under his command greatly, and pushes the family feel to squads and units. He values family very much, and plans to begin his own one day. Nick also is not one to break command, and will follow orders to a point that seems enraging to his fellow prisoners. He is also a firm believer that society and humanity as a whole would do the right thing, and tends to look on the positive side and look for the good things in people. This has caused him to clash with Katalena Akulov, who sees largely the opposite. Nick's powers of Atomic Destruction and Reconstruction allow him to dismantle anything composed of atoms down to their atomic level, and then use the same atoms to rebuild them or something completely new. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat or imprison, but is still possible, due to use of Skulblakan technology. Nick struggles to control his powers, as when he first used them, they were not wholly developed, causing him to be dangerous and potentially life threatening to be around if he attempt to use his powers.